There has been a need in the communications field to provide sections of communication lines with means for impedance matching to compensate for factors which perpetrate signal dissipation or distortion. Also there is a need for a device which provides impedance matching of electronic equipment with a particular selected impedance of an already operative communication system. The trend in design of any impedance matching device has been toward reducing cost, size, weight and the number of component parts, in short, to achieve miniaturization and thereby receive all the concomitant advantages of miniaturization.